Drunken Night
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: I just sat there unable to move a muscle I just stared into his brown eyes and that's when he leaned in and kissed me at first I didn't respond I was so shocked just as he was about to pull away I responded and kissed him back.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo X Renji

3rd Person POV

One morning in the world of the living a young boy called Ichigo Kurosaki was on his way to college. He passed by the usual places greeted by the same man outside the sweet shop. Once Ichigo reached his college he met up with his classmates. He wasn't really listening to the conversation his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking of being back in the soul society.

Ichigo's POV

As I sat there completely oblivious to what was around me my thoughts trailed off to a thought on Renji laying on my bed naked beckoning me over. I didn't realise that Renji had been standing in front me waving his hand in front of my face. I came back to reality when a hand slapped me round the face, Renji's hand. I looked at him with a blush spread across my cheeks embarrassed. I prayed that he didn't notice the slight bulge in my pants.

"Hey Ichigo, I need to talk to you its very important," Renji said standing up straight waiting for me to stand up as well. I nodded and stood up; Renji led us out of the college building and into the grounds.

We sat down under the shade of the tree "so what's up Renji?" I asked curiosity edged into my voice. Renji looked at me clearly trying to find words to say but he remained silent for a long time, at least it felt like a long time to me.

Renji's POV

I sat there trying to think of how to put what I wanted to say to him. "After the winter war we lost many squad members. Captain Yamamoto died along with many more captains and lieutenants. Byakuya-Sempai has been placed head of the 1st division in Yamamoto's place. And he wants you to lead a squad," I said with nervousness in my voice. He looked me bewildered.

"B-but what about my life here... my sisters..." Ichigo said looking at the floor as he picked at the grass. "Ichigo your sister's aren't little kids anymore. They don't need you to protect them anymore. We've already asked your father, Kisuke and Yoruichi and they have all said yes. We just need you to come with us now," was my soft reply. My eyes showed my soft side and I had to turn my head away so he wouldn't notice.

Ichigo looked up at me uncertainty showing his chocolate brown orbs "o-ok," he replied. I felt such happiness well inside me at his answer. I wasn't sure why I was so happy that he had agreed to come with me back to soul society. It was more than what a friend should feel well a male friend anyway. Regardless I jumped on him and gave him a big hug.

"We leave at once it's very important to get back as soon as possible," I informed him, he nodded with a small smile. I smiled back at him as I got out of my gigai and opened the gate to the soul society.

Ichigo's POV

We arrived in soul society. Renji took me straight to squad one barracks to report to Byakuya. I was told what squad I was in command of and that I was to choose a lieutenant immediately. I followed Renji to my new squad. It felt weird being somewhere other than home and calling somewhere else home. I saw my dad on the way to my barracks and had to dodge the usual attacks.

We finally reached squad 13 Renji told me that Jushiro had retired and now lived with his husband captain Kyoraku. Renji helped me by telling me what was needed to be done by a captain I was surprised by how much paperwork I had to do.

After he showed me the ropes we got onto the topic of picking a lieutenant. I decided on Rukia which Renji approved as a good choice. Rukia was good enough for a seated place in a squad after all.

Renji stuck by me the rest of the day to make sure I was doing alright. We spent a lot of time fooling around. Then there was a knock at the door. I sat at my captain's desk Renji stood in the corner of the room "Come in," I said. Rukia walked through the door and bowed. "I came to congratulate you Captain Kurosaki," she said in a soft voice happiness clear in her eyes.

I giggled lightly at her "Rukia stand up straight. I have something to tell you," I said and paused a little while, while Rukia stood up straight and looked straight in my eyes. "I know that lieutenants are meant to tell you this but I wanted to be the one to tell you that I have chosen you to be the lieutenant of the 13th division." She looked at me shocked "R-really?" she asked. I nodded at her smiling big.

3rd person POV

A few weeks later Ichigo was completely settled in. He was going to go out drinking with his friends but for some reason everyone had pulled out except for Renji and him so they decided that they'd buy a few bottles and drink at the barracks. Ichigo didn't mind that it was just him and Renji.

Ichigo's POV

Later that night I met up with Renji and we headed off to Rangiku to get some sake from her before returning to my barracks. We sat in my office talking and drinking. Eventually Renji got drunk and that's when things got weird. Renji got rather flirty and touchy which for some reason I didn't mind in fact I think I liked it. I was sitting on the edge of my desk when Renji came up to me and placed his hands on my thighs leaning forward a bit.

I just sat there unable to move a muscle I just stared into his brown eyes and that's when he leaned in and kissed me at first I didn't respond I was so shocked just as he was about to pull away I responded and kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his waist keeping him close to me. He broke the kiss for some air after a while. I blushed as he looked down at me with lust in his eyes.

Renji bent down and started nibbling at my neck with occasional licks and kisses. I couldn't help but let little moans escape from my throat. I could tell that the sounds I was making was exciting him as there was a bulge in his pants.

He sucked on the sweet spot behind my ear enticing a rather loud moan from my lips. With each touch he made on my skin aroused me more and more. I started to work at his top making it fall down his shoulders revealing his tanned chest and all those sexy black tattoos. I started to trace the tattoos with my fingers as he continued to caress my neck with his mouth.

I pulled his head up for a passionate kiss his tongue sliding over my lips wanting entrance which I granted. His tongue dived into my mouth exploring it mapping out every inch of my wet cavern.

Renji's POV

I broke the kiss allowing him us to breath I rested my forehead against his, as I stroked his cheeks. His hands where still tracing my tattoos. Seconds later he had changed the positions and he was licking the tattoos following them with his tongue I moaned as the bulge in my pants grew bigger. His tongue left my tattoos and moved to a tanned nipple licking it before gently biting it and tugging on it making me moan more.

I started to remove Ichigo's clothes hungrily. His body was small but well muscled. I moved a hand to his nipple and pinched it tweaking it as I bit the other. I loved his moans the noises I made him produced were like music, I want to hear more. I finished striping him with my free hand. I pulled away and admired him for a while. I saw Ichigo blush as I looked him over.

Ichigo took the chance to palm my clothed erection. Making me moan even more and louder I bent down and bit onto his neck to stifle my moans. He moaned and palmed me faster. I took his hand away from my crouch he looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

I smiled and kisses him on the lips briefly before I whispered in my best drunken hunky voice, "don't worry you will feel more pleasure than u can ever imagine possible." He blushed at my words.

I got onto my knees in front of him. I looked up into his eyes and saw the reddest and biggest blush I've ever seen in my life. I grinned to myself as I teased him kissing his inner thighs with the occasional nip. More noises of pleasure came from Ichigo's lips.

Ichigo's POV

I lost myself when Renji got on his knees. The touches on my thighs were amazing I couldn't wait for him to touch me where I really wanted to be touched the place that was aching for his touch. "R-Renji...! Don't t-tease!"

I heard him snicker but he did as I told him and kissed the head of my cock before letting it slid in to his mouth. He sucked on the tip gently he flicked his tongue over the head a few times. I took all my might not to just thrust up into his wet hot cavern that was the cause of so much pleasure.

He started to take in more of length. It felt like I'd died and gone to heaven. I was biting onto my bottom lips trying to stop the moans escaping as he took all my length into his mouth he was sucking harder on it. He deep throated me I almost cried out in pleasure.

He ran his tongue along the underside of my cock following the vain that ran along it. I bit my lip to lessen the loudness of the moan. "R-Renji... if u don't s-stop... I'm g-gonna cum...!" I almost screamed. Renji snickered and kissed the head of my cock before taking it in his mouth and sucking on it eagerly. I grabbed hold of his hair and pulled him off me I looked into his eyes his lust filled gaze returned to him.

I couldn't hold back my desire any longer. "Renji... fuck me please!" I begged him. He looked at me a little shocked and my bold words. But he soon started smiling and he kissed me deeply. "As you wish Ichi-berry," he replied. I blushed slightly.

Renji's POV

Once the shock of the request had disappeared into excitement I stood up and turned Ichigo around and laid him down on the desk. I quickly took my remaining clothing off and bent down. I parted his but cheeks and started to lick up and down his crack before focusing my tongue on his entrance. Licking around it before diving my tongue in and licking his insides tasting his sweet insides. The taste was intoxicating and the moans he was receiving from the berry below him where driving me crazy.

I pulled away once I thought he was wet enough. I spat on my hands and used it to slick my cock up. "Ichi-berry this is a very important question. Are u a virgin?" I asked him as I kissed up his back. He hesitated and by that I already knew I didn't need a verbal answer his expression told me along with hesitation. "Alright then. I'll be gentle I promise."

His face was flushed again. I smiled at him and kisses his neck "this may hurt a little at first okay Ichi-Berry," I warned him. I lined myself up with his entrance before slowly entering him. His face show obvious signs of pain. I bent over him and kissed his neck whispering sweet nothings into his ear trying to reassure him as I pushed all the way inside. I stayed still inside of him though I had the urge to thrust uncontrollably into him I restrained myself. I didn't want to hurt him.

A few moments later Ichigo pushed against me urging me to move. I obliged but set a rather slow pace at first. After a while I quickened my pace a bit. The feel of his tightness around my cock felt wonderful. Nothing felt better than this nothing at all. Ichigo was responding to my every thrust his moans and other noises driving me crazy.

I started to thrust into him rougher now. My control broken I was no longer able to stay gentle. His little cries told me he liked the new pace. I curled my arm around his body to grab his cock. I started to stroke it in time with every thrust.

Ichigo's POV

I felt him adjust his angle. He hit something deep inside of me and I screamed in pleasure. I was sure that someone had heard me. Renji kept hitting that spot deep inside me I couldn't help but yell in pleasure I was biting my lip trying to lower the volume of each noise.

Rukia's POV

I was walking round the barracks sorting out the little bits that captain Kurosaki and asked me when I heard a scream it sounded like Ichigo's scream. And it came from his office. I tried to ignore it but when I heard him scream again I couldn't help but be nosey and see what was going on.

When I arrived at his office I could here two people inside but there wasn't a fight going on I could little moans. I opened the door a smidge making sure not to make a sound and peaked through the crack. What I saw shocked me I couldn't look away though. I stood there and watched the scene before me.

Ichigo's POV

I was so close to coming it was unreal. Renji was amazing each thrust connected with me prostate and left me dizzy. The pleasure was immense out of this world. I didn't think it was possible to feel so much pleasure. With a few more thrusts and strokes I came onto our stomachs. My muscles contracted.

Renji's POV

I thrust into Ichigo a few more times after he came his muscles contracting around me tipped me over the edge and I came deep inside him with a cry. I collapsed on top of him. It wasn't long before I feel asleep on Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo's POV

I was panting heavily Renji was still inside me as he slept on my chest. I was just as tired as he was but I knew that the office was no place to fall asleep like this. I lifted Renji off me gently making his cock slide out of my entrance I whimpered slightly at the loss as cum slid down my thighs. I placed him on the table as I gathered our clothes I dressed Renji first then myself. I looked over at the door and noticed it was open slightly and there was a small pool of blood there leading in from the outside. I opened the door. There I saw Rukia laying on the floor unconscious blood oozing out of her nose.

I blushed not knowing how much of it she had seen. I decided id place her at her desk and let her come back into consciousness there. I walked over to Renji and picked him up bridal style. Too tired to care who saw and flash stepped to his place and laid Renji on my bed climbed in beside him and pulled the covers over us. I curled up to Renji smiling happily as I closed my eyes and drifted off into much needed sleep.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo X Renji 2

3rd person POV

A couple of weeks after Ichigo and Renji slept together it was still awkward around them. Renji didn't think that he loved or even liked Ichigo in that way he thought it was impossible. Ichigo on the other hand knew that he loved Renji but didn't have the confidence in him to go tell him.

Ichigo's POV

I walked around the gardens in Soul society moping when Byakuya approached me. "Morning Ichigo," he said as he stood right in front of me. I looked up at him a saddened expression on my face.

"…Morning…" I replied trying to walk away but Byakuya grabbed my arm stopping me though he hadn't grabbed it hard I could have yanked my arm free but I stopped.

"What has Renji done?" he asked clearly knowing what had happened before Rukia must have told him. I sighed but didn't say a word. "Let me guess he doesn't love you but you love him and your upset?"

I glared at him but then just collapsed into his arms crying into his chest as he held me Byakuya's expression for once had turned into a soft one as if looking at me and me alone could unfreeze his frozen heart. "W-why am I so…pathetic…?" I asked him.

He shushed me and held me close sitting down on the grass and pulling me into his lap allowing me to still cling to him. "Your not pathetic Ichigo he's the one that is pathetic for not noticing what is right in front of him. He does not know how he should feel to having such a gorgeous, sexy and arousing guy fall for him is like. Don't take it out on yourself he's just too stupid to see it."

I looked up at his face my cheeks flushed hard Byakuya let out the tiniest little laugh but I heard it loud and clearly. Byakuya held my cheeks in his hands his thumbs caressing my cheek bones.

Byakuya's POV

I looked down at his flushed face and couldn't hold back any more. I bent down and kissed him softly. "Be mine Ichigo forget that red headed idiot who can't love you. Let me show you how good it feels to be loved and hopefully in time you will fall for me too."

He blushed and touched his lips looking up at me. I could see the need of wanting to be loved reflected in his eyes slowly he nodded and I held him close glad that I had captured him before that idiot of an ex lieutenant had figured out that he actually truly loved him.

As I held him he whispered to me, "I-I'm cold…" I smiled picking him up and taking him away to my place I placed him on the bed and pulled the covers of him. I could see the panic in his eyes at thinking that I'd force him to something that he didn't want to I just smiled at him.

"Get some rest Ichigo I'll check on you later." He nodded and I headed out of the room to get my paperwork sorted.

Renji's POV

I was sitting in my room not really wanting to leave the safety of my place in case I ran into Ichigo. There was a knock at my door and I was afraid that it was Ichigo but knew that even if it was him that I couldn't ignore it. With a sigh I got up and answered it relieved to find Rukia at my door and no Ichigo in sight though after those first words I'd wished that she hadn't turned up at all.

"Renji! Do you know how stupid you are being! Huh! Ichigo's a mess because of you all he wants is to be loved by you!" she huffed at me and slapped me.

I glared at her not wanting to discuss this with her not wanting to discuss it ever. "I'm not gay! I'm sorry about what happened but I was drunk! I don't and never have felt anything for him!"

Rukia hissed and kicked me. "If you lie like that again I'll kill you! Do you know how upset you've made Ichigo! He hasn't even appeared for work! The only reason I know he's safe is because he's with my brother at his place! If it wasn't for nii-sama who knows what would have happened to Ichigo!"

I hissed at the mention of Byakuya for some reason I thought back and that's when it hit me that Byakuya had been after Ichigo all along. This latest thing would allow him to take advantage of him but I couldn't voice my worries and concern to Rukia she'd kill me for the accusations I had of her brother. "Rukia I have to go I have important matters to attend to with Isshin…" I said as I headed out the door "lock up on your way out."

I headed for Isshin's but stopped half way. '_Would anyone believe the accusations that I have against him?_' I asked myself as I stood around in the gardens. I couldn't understand the feeling of pain at the thought of Byakuya and Ichigo together. I hissed and decided to head to Byakuya's to talk it out with him instead.

Byakuya's POV

I was doing my paper work when Ichigo came out of the bedroom and walked to me. "B-Byakuya…" he looked down at me with emotional eyes. "I'm going back to my place… I want to be alone…"

I glared up at him at that. "I told you your staying here and that's that!" he flinched and I stood up taking him into my arms which also made him flinch. "I'm sorry Ichigo I just want to protect you, you the one I love."

He blushed and looked away from me which gave me an opening to get him on the floor and to kiss him deeply. He resisted which made me growl in annoyance. He tried to batter me but I pinned his hands above him. That was when Renji decided to come in.

He growled and charged at me knocking me off of Ichigo who was now crying on the floor curled up in a ball. I didn't do anything I just sat there on the floor as Renji took Ichigo into his arms whispering things like '_it's alright_' and '_I'm here now_' I hissed as Renji took him away.

Ichigo's POV

I clung to Renji crying as he helped me back to his place Rukia was still there huffing but that soon changed as soon as she saw us approach. She ran to me "What's wrong what happened?" she screamed.

He shoved her away from me as he took me into his bedroom sitting me on his bed and stroking my hair. "You're safe now Ichigo okay I'll protect you forever." Rukia heard us as she stood by the door watching us. As he turned to leave the room to talk to Rukia about what happened I grabbed his clothing stopping him from leaving I looked up at him with sad tear filled eyes as if I was scared that if he left the room that someone would come and take me.

He smiled softly and sat down beside me pulling me to him hugging me close. Rukia just nodded at me before she left the house leaving us to it.

Renji's POV

As I held him close I realised then that the pain I felt from what Byakuya had done was because I was in love with this man. This man was my everything and always had been. I nuzzled Ichigo's head whispering, "Ichigo…I'm yours always."

He looked up at me softly "R-really…?" he asked as if he thought it was a bad joke.

"Really, I love you Ichigo Kurosaki and I'll forever be at your side no matter what may happen." he smiled softly and kissed me shyly.

"R-Renji…I-is it alright if we d-do 'it'…" he asked shyly. I blushed but smiled and nodded.

"If it is what you want then yes." His tears stopped as he smiled up at me kissing me softly.

"I love you Renji so much!" he said as he lay back on the bed stripping himself of all his clothes. I blushed at the display my cock already hardening at the site before me as if it ached to be inside of him despite only being inside him once and when I was drunk my body yearned for him.

I climbed on top of him kissing him softly as my hand slide up his body to play with a pink nub. He moaned as I started to pinch and roll it between my thumb and index finger.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around my neck his fingers threading through my hair. I slid down his body still playing with his nipples. I heard him gasp as I blew on his cock I grinned and took him into my mouth sucking hard on it.

He moaned softly. I love the sound of him moaning it aroused me so much it was almost painful. I placed my free hand at his mouth prodding him with three fingers not able to wait any longer. "Suck Ichi."

He nodded and took them into his mouth sucking and licking on the digits making me moan. When my fingers where wet enough I pulled them out and placed one slick finger at his entrance pushing it in thrusting it in and out waiting till he pushed back against my fingers till I added a second finger.

He moaned as the second finger slid in easily I began to scissor him pushing my fingers in deeper. Ichigo moaned more the deeper my fingers got. "R-Renji…!" he moaned out.

When he was completely comfortable with the two fingers I added the third and final finger adjusting the angel to hit deeper inside him. I hit something deep inside of him making him scream out in pleasure. I grinned pushing in deeper repeatedly striking that spot.

Finally I removed my fingers making him whine in protest. I chuckled at him before slicking my cock with my spit before lifting Ichigo's legs over my shoulders lining myself up with his entrance pushing in slowly.

Ichigo's POV

I moaned as Renji pushed into me I pushed back against him impatient to get him inside me. I winced in pain but ignored it and continued to push him into me. Renji gave a light growl at this. "R-Renji…d-don't hold back tonight okay…"

I saw him give a nod as he started to thrust into me, his cock felt so good in my ass I couldn't imagine anyone else thrusting their cock inside me just Renji he was enough to completely blow me away.

As we got more into it Renji started to get rougher making me moan out loving the roughness as he hit that same spot deep inside me making me cry out in pure pleasure. "I-Ichi you feel so g-good…"

I blushed deeply at this "I-its good having you buried i-inside me…" I saw Renji blush and I smiled softly. His thrusting got more exuberant as his hand snaked around my leg to pump my aching erection I moaned heavily. "S-so close…Renji!"

After a few more pumps I came onto my stomach moaning his name my walls tightened around Renji tipping him over the edge after a few more hard rough and fast thrusts he came deep inside me.

We panted as Renji collapsed on top of me. I smiled and snuggled close to him pecking him on the cheek. "Love you Renji." I mused happily.

Renji gave me a weak grin. "I love you too Ichi-Berry." I smiled big relishing in the after glow of sex. Then my face turned sour. "What's the matter Ichi-Berry?"

I nuzzled into his neck "What are we going to do about Byakuya?" I asked rather reluctantly. Renji showed a thoughtful expression as he thought long and hard about what we should do.

"I guess just tell him your mine and that you're not interested in him that way." I nodded and nuzzled into his neck more.

"W-will you come with me…?" I asked him and he nodded kissing my neck.

"Naturally." I smiled and moaned as Renji bit into my neck leaving a mark that would undoubtedly bruise for a long time to come. He mumbled, "Marked you as my own."

I smiled softly at his possessiveness. "I'll have to repay you sometime," I replied with a cheeky grin.

Renji chuckled "wouldn't expect anything less."

Renji's POV

We soon fell asleep together dreading tomorrow. When we had eventually awoke the next morning I dragged Ichigo off to the bath. "Don't want to turn up with cum over your stomach." I chuckled.

He flushed and got into the bath relaxing. He squeaked when I got in with him. "R-Renji!" he yelled.

I grinned and touched his cheek. "What? I need a bath too and since I only have one and this is my house." He blushed but didn't say another word.

We bathed then got dressed before I made us both breakfast. Ichigo sat at the table reading the soul society paper till I placed the breakfast on the table. We ate and then got ready to leave heading for Byakuya's office.

Ichigo's POV

We headed to Byakuya's office I was so nervous that Renji had to hold my hand to stop me running away. He made me even more nervous when he said '_don't worry he wouldn't hurt you. He'd go after me. You're too precious for him to hurt._' I really didn't want Renji getting hurt; I'd protect him with my life before I let that happen.

We finally arrived at his office. Renji knocked and there was a 'enter' from Rukia. We walked in Byakuya was happy at first to see me but his face went sour when he noticed Renji. "What do you want?" he asked begrudgingly.

Rukia noticed the tense atmosphere and hurried out of the room. I shied away behind Renji who gave me a reassuring smile. Nervously I spoke up from behind Renji, "I c-came to t-tell you that I c-choose R-Renji…"

Byakuya glared at us and hissed. "Do you not think that I know you'd choose that pineapple idiot!" he yelled.

I shrunk further behind Renji scared that he really would hurt us. Renji glared at his ex captain. "Don't you dare speak to him like that! You have no right! He came here just to settle things with you hoping that you wouldn't hate him but what's the point your not worth it!"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me away. Which was when Byakuya stopped us he had an apologetic expression on his face as he looked at me which made me relax a little. "I'm sorry that was wrong of me. I knew you'd always pick Renji over me I guess I'm just a saw loser."

I heard Renji sigh as he held me close, protectively "Byakuya he still wants to be involved with you so don't be so down all the time. I don't mind you two hanging out and such."

Byakuya gave a small nod and I smiled softly leaning back against Renji loving the feel of him behind me. "A-are we cool…?" I asked shyly. They both nodded together and I smiled happily. "Great! Then why don't you both come to mine tonight for dinner?"

Renji immediately nodded and gave a 'yes' where as Byakuya had to think about it for a while which made me nervous till he agreed I grinned happily. "What time do you want us?" Byakuya asked as he resumed his seat behind his desk.

I thought about it for a while. "Well if you two come over about four then we can all prepare dinner together. Oh Byakuya bring Rukia along too." Byakuya nodded before dismissing us. We headed out and back to Renji's.

Renji's POV

It was now time to head over to Ichigo's for dinner I was excited to be with him once again. Byakuya had decided to come with me which was a bit tense as all he was doing was glaring at me as if he had only agreed to be nice because it was what Ichigo had wanted.

As soon as we had arrived and Ichigo opened his door Byakuya put on a smile. We headed in and Ichigo told us our tasks I noticed that Ichigo had picked up on the glaring that Byakuya was doing to me which was making him nervous. I tried my best to ignore it but it was really pissing me off.

Once dinner was prepared and cooking we all took seats at the dinner table to have a chat which didn't go as smoothly as Ichigo had thought it would. I let out a light sigh as Byakuya shot yet another glare at me that Ichigo had also caught. "Byakuya will you stop glaring at my boyfriend!" he yelled shocking himself.

I felt rather proud of Ichigo for sticking up for me and so boldly especially to the head captain. "Ichi-Berry its ok," I whispered softly as Byakuya looked away not answering and that's when Ichigo really did snap.

"Fine if you don't approve get out! I don't want you anywhere near us! I wish it didn't come to this but I have no choice other than work I don't want you anywhere near us ever again!" with that he stormed off.

I shot him a death glare before going after Ichigo to try and calm him down. I found him in his bedroom he was practically trying to rip his hair out. I sat next to him pulling him close to me as he started to cry. "Shush Ichi it's alright, its alright I'm here for you always you know this," I whispered softly trying to sooth him but it wouldn't work he was too upset. "Ichi why don't you go take a long soak while I finish dinner?"

Ichigo nodded and headed for the bathroom but before he left I gave him a kiss on the lips. When I headed back downstairs I found that Byakuya was still sitting at the table looking desperately at the stairs. I glared hard as I approached him. "You heard what he said! Clear off you freaking nut case!" I yelled not wanting him here when Ichigo had finished his bath.

Byakuya growled but left without a fuss. I hissed at him before heading into the kitchen and checking on dinner. I huffed as I made sure nothing had burnt '_who the hell does he think he is being like that to Ichi specially when Ichi tried so hard to keep a friendship with that jerk he just doesn't see what a fucking prick he's being to him!_'

Ichigo's POV

When dinner was cooked Renji called up to me to get out from the bath though I really didn't want to leave the warmth of the bath I knew that if I did not return to him Renji would worry so I managed to heave myself out yelling that I'd be down in a minute.

After drying myself and putting some clean clothes on I headed to the kitchen smelling the lovely food and glad to see no Byakuya sitting there or being anywhere in my house. I sat down as Renji brought the food over. "Thank you Renji for everything today," I said softly gazing into his gorgeous orbs.

He smiled and sat down opposite me "your most welcome always Ichi-Berry always." With that we began to eat it was then that Rukia appeared apologising for being late saying she had squad matters to deal with. She looked around for Byakuya asking where he was.

"He…went home…" I said saving Ichigo from having to talk about knowing how much he loathed the subject that was 'Byakuya.' Rukia shrugged her shoulders grabbing her bowl that was left on the side of the kitchen cabinet and sat down with us. We all ate happily talking of old times, enjoying the time now.

End of chapter 2


End file.
